The USC SCOR Program is fulfilling goals of: Task I: Design and operation of a methods feasibility study evaluating diet and exercise as therapy in men with premature atherosclerosis. Serial coronary and femoral angiograms afford means for assessing progression or regression of the disease by atheroma measurement. As of July 20, 1974, 200 men were included in the trial, and seven patients had their second yearly profile and x-rays. Task II: The intermediary metabolism, enzyme activity and bioenergetics of the arterial wall continue to be analyzed with the objective of developing clinical diagnosis of the susceptibility or resistance of the arteries to the disease. Metabolic change toward a higher rate of glycolysis may predispose the artery to the development of lesions. Smooth muscle cells are being cultured to increase our supply of cells for study. Smooth muscle cells cultured in hypoxic environments have formed mounds that accumulate lipid and morphologically resemble early atheromatous lesions. Analyses of these formations and experimentation in the methodology of starting growth of these cells will continue. Task III: Computerized precision angiographic measurement of lesion location and size in humans is being applied for diagnostic advantage. Algorithms, including use of phantom models, have been developed to study system variables by simulation techniques. The three Task Teams are supported by four Core Laboratories: Core Lipid, Core Angiographic-Diagnostic, Core Vivaria, and Core Biostatistics.